Radiant Core
by unbrokenglass
Summary: 'It be okay' That's all he needed to make his core beam radiant once again.


**This is just a short story i made -sigh- I really wish Naruhina will happen in the series **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

A boy ...

He was determine for people to look at him, though they pierce him with heartless glances, he wanted them to know him. The real him. Not the clumsy trouble making orphan kid, but the lonely kid that always was yearning for affection. When he cried out for them to listen, they looked frighten and ran away, as if he was a monster. He couldn't understand why they were afraid of him..he always wondered this in moonless nights like this...why?

The boy was only seven years old and yet he was treated as a criminal, what was his crime to receive this cruel punishment?

Thats why he always repeated mentally to himself why? why him? why? He asked many people, even the Hokage, but none gave him a answer he wanted. They just glance at him and said lies or ignore him .

He seeked comfort, but none gave it to him.

The boy could feel his core getting tiny bit colder chewing his insides, but he didn't want to give up on hope. Not yet.

The moon was being covered by the dark clouds that roam the sky freely,it was pitch black with only dim lights being shown. He sat on his favorite swing pushing back and forth looking down to his foot. He sway slowly, not noticing the little shy girl looking at him behind a tree.

The little heiress fidget as the cold wind touched her pale skin, but her lavender eye's never leaving at the sight of the blonde boy. She couldn't help the thought that came across her mind. Lonely. Yes that was the word that describe the little boy, then she remembered her father saying to stay away from him. But why? She did not know. This blonde boy seemed harmless and most of all lonely, now she was simply curious.

As she stepped forward to take a closer look at him, the heiress stomped onto a twig by accident that made a loud CRACK. The boy head snapped up, and for the heiress she was frozen, her feet glued aganist the ground.

"Who's out there?" the boy questioned, as he stood up from the swing and scanned the area until he saw a small figure behind a tree. He pointed at the figure shouting"Hey! you!"

The little heiress squeaked as she noticed the boy spotted her ,the heat from her cheek rise dangerously from embarssement.

The boy approached her slowly, his hands turning into a fist preparing himself if it was one of boys that beat him for no good reason. Once he got close to touch his enemy he was ready to charge.

"e-epp" the little voice shrieked.

The boy cocked his head, stopping his fist before it hit her noticing that it wasn't an enemy, but a GIRL. His blue eyes widen, and his hands fell next to his sides, he almost hit a poor innocent girl. That was not so like him to strike a girl at all. Puzzling everything down what just happen, the blonde grin from ear to ear while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah..sorry i thought you were an enemy..heh"

The heiress pursed her lips, enemy?

"I-its f-f-fine..."

"really?"

The heiress nodded, and the boy looked much more confused, leaning closer to the blushing girl making her red as a tomato.

"Your..not going to hit me or anything?" the boy asked

The question made the heiress spine shiver, she was strictly against violence unless it was needed but just for one simple mistake could someone be so cruel to hit this boy? Thinking about it made her eyes sting, but she forced herself not to cry. The heiress shook her head quickly responding to the boy's question.

The boy sighed in relief,now that the uneasy-ness flushed away he could cheerfully talk to this strange girl, now that he thought about it he was eager to ask her one question "Why were you behind the tree this whole time?" The heiress poked her fingers together blushing before stuttering "I-I was waiting f-for my nii-san t-to...pick me up a-and i-i s-saw you..y-you looked s-so lonely" the last part of her sentence she whisper it hoping that didn't offend the blonde boy.

Lonely. That word swallowed him up like a fly trap and without thinking he muttered "I am with all those heartless glances..sometimes i wonder why they treat me like a monster"

She looked at him and touched his cheek, lavender eyes met beautiful blue. The boy slightly blush at the warmth that spread in his cheeks, this little act made his core melt.

"It be okay"

Those three words, anyone could've said them but only she dare say it.

"HINATA!" a voice screamed, making the little girl and boy jump, Hinata scrambled around then ran towards the voice, she turned slightly and waved goodbye to the blonde boy.

In reply the boy shouted "Goodbye! By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage Believe It!"

Naruto received a deadly heartless glare from the man next to the heiress, but he shrugged it off not caring, because he saw Hinata smile.

Once the Hinata was out of sight, he slapped himself mentally thinking why the hell did I say '_I am with all those heartless glances..sometimes i wonder why they treat me like a monster_'?! I probably looked like an Idiot saying those kind of things!

Though he was mentally slapping himself he looked at the bright side, he made a friend, Naruto couldn't help but touch his cheek where the girl touched him softly.

He was happy for once.

'It be okay'

Thats all he needed to make his core beam radiant once again

**Author Notes:**

**Please no Flames if you didn't like it then don't read it.**


End file.
